Dark Star: Singularity
Dark Star: Singularity is a temporary game mode that first occurred from May 4th to 15th, 2017. Description Play as to hook and flay your enemies into the Dark Star and feed it souls, helping cause the Singularity and end the universe! : 3v3 : Cosmic Ruins : No picks. Everyone plays (with slightly modified abilities). ; * Range massively increased, cooldown reduced and mana cost removed. * Pulls enemies much farther . * If you throw a Death Sentence through the center of the Dark Star, it lights on fire and deals to the target. * While an enemy is bound by your Death Sentence, you are immune to that enemy's Death Sentence. * You can dash through the Dark Star if you grab someone across the star. ; * Shield removed, cooldown increased and mana cost removed. * Lantern duration reduced to seconds from 4. * An ally in danger will be automatically saved by Dark Passage, without them needing to click on the lantern. ; * Cooldown reduced and mana cost removed. * The passive part (bonus magic damage on next hit) builds up in only 4 seconds after your last basic attack and hits harder. * Throws enemies much farther , cooldown reduced. ; * Ability removed. Not available on the Cosmic Ruins because Thresh doesn't need his box to end the universe. Objective Best of 3 rounds. Round win is first to 100 points. Sacrificing an earns 1 point and a champion earns 5 points. Mechanics * Gold, experience and items have been disabled. * Everyone starts at level 3, and has points automatically distributed to their skills. * Every champion has the same stats: 54 attack damage, 0 ability power, 16 armor, 32 magic resistance, attack speed, 0% cooldown reduction, 0% critical strike chance and 385 movement speed. * Champions cannot be killed by basic attacks or abilities; the only way to kill a champion is by pulling them into the Dark Star, which will insta-kill them. * The lower health a champion is, the smaller he'll be, like . * The lowest their health is, the further enemies will travel. Try basic attacking enemies before or them. * Thresh will spawn in space around the edge of the map. He can move around in space and can step onto the Cosmic Ruins from wherever he likes. When stepping in, he gets by 90% decaying over |Estimated.}} seconds. While in space, Thresh is untargetable, cannot basic attack nor cast abilities and has 1000 movement speed. Spawn timers are extremely short. * Three Gravity Anchors (blue orbs) are positioned around the Cosmic Ruins. one will pull Thresh to it. * Being saved by or a Gravity Anchor will break out of any disable / knockback and make him untargetable for the travel duration. * Health Relics will spawn around the map. They can be , and will restore . Items * Everyone also starts with six cosmetic items in their inventory describing the game mode rules. ** ** ** ** ** ** Trivia * This mode is heavily inspired by the skin theme and was released concurrently with the 2017 Dark Star skins. * This mode is the first game mode not to have a champion select screen before the game. ** It is the first game mode to have only one playable champion for each player, and to that extent the first game mode to unlock a certain skin for each player while they are playing the champion in the mode. ** It is the first game mode to primarily have cosmetic items, and to that extent no item shop. Media Music= ;Related Music Dark Star 2017 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Dark Star 2017 Teaser| |-|Gallery= Dark Star Singularity Promo 1.png|Dark Star: Singularity Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Carlos Ruiz) Dark Star Singularity Promo 2.png|Dark Star: Singularity Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Carlos Ruiz) Cosmic Ruins concept 01.png|Cosmic Ruins Concept 1 Cosmic Ruins concept 02.png|Cosmic Ruins Concept 2 Cosmic Ruins concept 03.jpg|Cosmic Ruins Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Cosmic Ruins concept 04.png|Cosmic Ruins Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Cosmic Ruins concept 05.png|Cosmic Ruins Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Cosmic Ruins concept 06.jpg|Cosmic Ruins Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Cosmic Ruins concept 07.png|Cosmic Ruins Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Cosmic Ruins concept 08.png|Cosmic Ruins Concept 8 Cosmic Ruins concept 09.png|Cosmic Ruins Concept 9 Cosmic Ruins concept 10.png|Cosmic Ruins Concept 10 Cosmic Ruins Concept 11.jpg|Cosmic Ruins Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Jeremy Page) Cosmic Ruins Concept 12.jpg|Cosmic Ruins Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Jeremy Page) Cosmic Ruins Concept 13.jpg|Cosmic Ruins Concept 14 (by Riot Artist Jeremy Page) Cosmic Ruins Concept 14.jpg|Cosmic Ruins Concept 15 (by Riot Artist Jeremy Page) |-|Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon1639 Corruption.png| ProfileIcon1642 Cosmic Ruins.png| de:Sternenvernichter: Singularität Category:League of Legends game modes Category:Event Horizon Category:Temporary game modes Category:Dark Star: Singularity